Let's Forget We're Freaks and Have a Cup of Tea
by Lady of the Lillypadz
Summary: Kazumi Hinamori was a regular girl with big ambitions. Her appearance was shocking, but her dreams were even stranger. And what's with her idolizing the internet idol Aoi-chan? Is she that dense that she couldn't figure out her role model is one of her own friends, the navy blue eyed boy who wants to help her? Then again, Aoi-kun is a total arrogant bastard... OCxAoi


**I don't own Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama! . But Aoi-kun is adorable so…...my OC shall go bother him. cx For some reasons I like torturing my Ocs by making everyone think they're old ladies. ._. Issues.**

"Ah, Suzana-chan look!" With an embarrassed squeak she clung onto her classmates' wardrobe. Her arms were filled with magazines that awaited their entries for various _(most likely worthless)_ objects. The said girl monotonously cocked her head a small curl of her lips turning upwards despite her passive appearance.

"Thank you, but you do know most of these are expired Zumi-chan?" Kazumi or 'Zumi' felt her soul waver from her body. "Now now, don't head towards the light baka-chan."

And after all the trouble she went through attempting to collect all those worthless magazines. Shoveling in her baggy clothes with a remorseful pout she ran her fingers through her alabaster fringe. "I suppose I should just throw these away...after all that trouble too Suzana-chan…"

"No wait." Kazumi glanced at her closest friend hopefully. Her mutated lilac orbs hopefully widened into the girl's honey like ones. Nonchalantly fixing her raven pigtails she crushed her last beam of hope. "Even though they're worthless you can still use it for entertainment on the toilet."

"UWAH! No way Suzana-chan that's what perveeerrrtsss do. Do I look like a pervert to you?" …...Silence. "Never mind don't answer that."

These two were close friends around the age of ten. And they both heatedly placed themselves in any contest or event to rack up free items _(mostly useless crap)_ that will help out their families. Kazumi Hinamori is a rather bottled up flimsy girl who cowers behind baggy clothes and hoodies. She has a backbone sure, sometimes a bad mouth, but she always tries giving it her all. Zumi has long white strands of hair that reach her slender waist, but it's usually kept in a bun only the fringe of her side bangs stick out. Not to mention the layers of hoodies she suffocates her rarely seen hair with. She is short. Extremely short. 4'8" to be exact. Suzana is really the only one who sees her out of her baggy wardrobe of ratty hand me downs, loaners, into something cheap like a T-shirt and jeans. Her eyes had a genetic mutation while she was developing in her mother's womb giving her odd hair color and lilac eyes. Suzana was well Suzana. An exact replica of her older sister Misaki-senpai and her mother. Beautiful in every way with her honey brown eyes that were joyous, her obsidian pin straight hair, and impassive facial features that makes people crack smiles. She is a couple of inches taller than Kazumi being 5'1".

"You're coming over today, right Oba-san?" A twitch. "No worries if you're an Oba-san than I'll be your Sohuba perverted old woman." A gigantic face splitting grin appeared on the girl's face.

"_Why is your hair white you freak? And your eyes? What's with that height to?! Guys, come look at this circus act!" A crowd of kids surrounded the bawling ten-year-old girl. Tugs were being applied from all directions her hair getting mangled._

_"I-It's silver...M-Mom says it's a pretty silver...it's n-not white!" She hiccuped in a blubber of high-pitched sniffles._

_"Ah shut up creepy Oba-san! You're not cute! You're hair is ugly, you're eyes are ugly, you're ugly!"_

_"That's not very nice insulting elders like that ,****__(I-I'm not an old lady!)_, so shut up you jerks." The crowd departed showing a passive girl with a short chin length raven hair. Her honey eyes were kind and intriguing despite her monotonously irking words.

_"Look it's the coupon freak." A whack on the head followed the jeering boy's remark._

_"So what pervert? I like collecting that stuff, her hair is white, and you're annoying. Deal with it you jealous nuisance." They scramed. The girl crouched down near the silver-haired maiden. "Don't cry. I have coupons for some tissues...if we go to the store on the 3rd street then we can get them 45% off."_

_Giggles escaped the other kid's mouth until her stomach ached. "You're really something, I'm Kazumi Hinamori."_

_"Suzana Ayuzawa. I'll be the Sohubu since those perverted guys are into some weird role play fetish….Now come on, I need to go get magazines."_

"Of course, don't I always?" Kazumi nodded her nose rising in the air a dazed look on her face. "Damn got to sneeze….must sneeze…..m-must."

"Watermelon." Kazumi tilted her head at her friend. She sweat-dropped.

"I got rid of the feeling. Your welcome perverted Oba-san."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The door knob jiggled slightly, and the creak of the door meant it was successfully opened. "Let's go to the kitchen, I think mom might have to work late tonight so I should get din-"

"Ouch? Oops, sorry forgot about this….." Suzana deadpanned. Her friend somehow got herself wedged into her floorboards both feet jammed into the ground. Well at least she didn't get stuck in Usui-senpai's repairs since those were well patched up, but still.

"Baka-chan…." Suzana sighed tugging on her friend's arms. She was really stuck.

Nervously squirming around Kazumi looked at her friend her eyes wide with a frail look of innocence. "I need to piss."

"You're not peeing on my floor Oba-san."

"Suzana-chan! That's not what I meant, and that will be gross and totally not cute of me to even whizz on your floor and it will most likely stain and make your home smell bad and attract perverts and then you'll all get oogled by pervs. WOULD YOU WANT THAT?"

"That's illogical….I think I'll go take a look at those magazines."

"Suzana-chaaannnnnn!"

"I've already attracted you and you're a class A pervert so I don't care."

"Suuzzzaannnnaaaaa-ccchaaaaan!"

"I think I'm going to go change out of the uniform and take a shower. Have fun." It was true they were still in their uniforms but that was irrelevant.

"Suuzzzannnnnaaaaaaaa-chaaaaaannnnnnnn!"

The girl impassively strolled away to the bathroom as her friend quacked with the desire to pee. The house phone…...it was so close….sitting there charging with it's mocking attachment to the cheap wall buy her. She will grab that landline for the sake of relishing her whizz! Her fingertips inched towards the object beads of perspiration rolling down her face. Her face scrunched up with concentration. Her fingers brushed it. Just a bit further-Losing her balance she face-planted smack into floor creating another hole where her head was wedged in.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Misa-chan! The phone is for you! It sounds like poor Kazumi-chan is in a pickle!~" Satsuki chirped handing the phone to the puzzled older looking Suzuna. A silver tray in her left hand piled with dirty dishes and the phone clutched in the other hand.

"Hell-"

"MISAKI-SENPAI! HELP ME. I'M STUCK IN THE FLOOR AND I NEED TO PEE AND SUZANA….that meanie...LEFT ME!" A shout that shocked Misaki-senpai enough to almost lose her grip on her tray was enough to convince the girl to leave her work and go deal with situation after many apologies to her manager and co-workers. Usui, the perverted alien, insisted on coming for some form of entertainment.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I'm really sorry about the holes and making you leave work Misaki-senpai…." Her younger classmates' face was relieved after dashing to the bathroom with a forceful pull from her Senior that freed her from the ground. A florid blush was coating her cheeks making Misaki smile.

"No problem, and Suzana-chan you should have told me Zumi-chan was stuck…...and not have taken a shower…And why the hell are you still here pervert Usui?!" After he fixed the three holes and patched them up like the previous holes Misaki didn't really care for him.

"Gomen gomen, but I couldn't leave such a cute Misaki-chan to get lonely." Came the response by the man Kazumi met once before. He had blonde hair and striking emerald eyes. A definite ladies man...but Kazumi was never really interested in guys so she shrugged him off. Besides she was thoroughly convinced him and Misaki-senpai we're an item.. or not.

"Like hell I would you perverted alien! Get out of my house!"

"Hai, hai." He said his byes actually needing to scamper off to go do something.

"Ready to watch the new anime?" Suzana-chan asked her acquaintance who nodded eagerly the sun slowly setting. Misaki fondly smiled at the duo. Taking off her hood so her white bun was noteable she propped herself onto her arms. Misaki brought them a tray of bunny apples which they nibbled on as Misaki finished her school assignments relishing Suzana's blunt remarks, and Kazumi's eager shouts.

It was commercial break and the girls were on their umpteen apple slice. "Oh yeah Zumi-chan you know that net idol you like so much?" Misaki deadpanned remembering her encounter.

"How could I forget? Aoi-chan is…..amazing." A faint blush dusted her face. Kazumi always had a longing for kawaii things. But…..Well she simply couldn't do kawaii so she lived it out in Aoi-chan's, a beautiful blonde with elegant curls, dark navy blue eyes that glistened, and a cheerful smile, pictures.

Misaki mumbled. "If you want...you could meet hi-her." Suzana restrained from lightly chuckling at her friend who looked as if she would faint.

"N-No way! I mean how would you even know a goddess of kawaii like her? B-Besides…...I'm not blessed to be near such a kawaii thing!" Kazumi huffed dismissing the proposition her lilac eyes now matching with her flushed face.

Misaki giggled her black hair fluttering. "It's kawaii how you're all flustered Zumi-chan."

"A-Ah Senpai? Don't say such embarrassing things!" Kazumi turned a red that rivaled a radish.

"Older sister is being a perrrvvv. Poor Oba-san getting seduced." Suzana passively said her eyes drawn back to the marathon of Magical was happy for Kazumi.

"S-Seduced?!" Misaki stammered sweat dropping.

"Ne, didn't know that's how you rolled…." Zumi coughed avoiding eye contact with her senior who let out noises of complaints. "I've got to go it's getting late!"

"Why don't you stay the night?" Suzana questioned handing the lilac eyed girl another apple slice she plucked off the tray.

"Mom." They nodded in understanding as she made a dash home in her per usual hood A shoulder messenger bag that was ivory with lace frills was what she used as her back pack. It had chibi anime pastries hanging from one side and a lilac crystal heart to.

Her face heated up after closing the door to the Ayuzawa estate thanking them for having her over. "Damn I feel like such a bother…." Kazumi let her hood fall and undid the sloppy bun on her head watching her silvery locks fan around, settling at her waist. "I'm hoping mom would agree….I'm hoping should would allow me to dye my hair this year….maybe get a haircut….buy contacts…..then I won't be such a….freak." She slumped forward her path illuminated by the flickering street lights as she mumbled these fantasies under her breath. "And for me t-to meet Aoi-chan?...Never…..But I think I'll thank Miski-Senpai nonetheless for the offer, it was kind of her." Kazumi smiled stopping at the two-story house that was relatively normal. Hinamori was etched on the side of the slightly rusted fence. She boredly picked at the chipped black paint watching the rust and cheap pain flutter towards their lawn.

Opening the gate she stared at the two-story estate. Rummaging through her bag she pulled out a bent key and shoved it into the key-hole hearing the click of the front door unlocking. "Mom, I'm home."

"Hey sweet teee!~ O-Oh when did you get here? Never mind that!~" A woman with light blonde curls and dark capivating eyes greeted her daughter blissfully nearly pouncing her.

"Mom you're drunk...again." Zumi sighed shrugging the older woman off and leading her to her bedroom. The house was quaint with a kitchen, living room with a large TV and scattered recliner chairs and sofas, two bedrooms, a storage room, several closets, and two bathrooms. Just enough for the two of them. And when her dad visits it gets a little cramped with her step mom and siblings.

"I only had a weeeeee bit of alcohol, promise!" Her mother playfully pouted making Kazumi crack a smile as she led her to her bed and helped her change into her pajamas. After brushing her teeth and making sure she didn't swallow the fluoride she tucked her gaurdian in and kissed her head. Setting some Aspirin and a glass of water on the nightstand she tip toed out, not that it made such a difference since the woman was out cold, and sighed.

'Better head to bed so I can be we-Pfffft.I need to finish my anime fest!' "Oh yeah as a thanos to Misaki-senpai I should bake her something…..not something out of the ordinary since I always bring them baked goods...but it's the thought that counts!~ Fudge no. I sound like a love-sick girl off of a shoujo manga…" She ran towards her bedroom to change into something more comfortable. Pulling on a ridiculous onesie that was a aqua shade and was supposed to resemble Squirtle off of Pokémon she marched downstairs. "Strawberry shortcake? I'll make it cute...and full of flavor for Senpai! Suzana…..meh I'll make her something later that meanie." Of course she had forgiven the little passive demon since they were close friends. Putting on a plain white apron that was stained in different splatters of substances she tied it neatly into a bow and proceeded to put her hair up so it wouldn't fall into the sweets. Baking was her passion from the feel of being mesmerized by the thick but not to thick creamy icing, fillings, colorful toppings, and designs. Since she couldn't physically dress cutely, well she pour that longing into her hobby of baking. And surely after a flour covered forehead, egg yolks hat stubbornly clung onto her hair, and packets of pastel icing the sweets were made.

Kazumi stayed up per usual passing out on the sofa, waking up late, scrambling to take a quick shower and pull on her other uniform (she has two and washes one per day and leaves the other one fresh), running her fingers through her troublesome damp hair, slapping it into a swift bun, pulling on layer after layer, brushing her teeth, and grabbing an apple before dashing out backtracking a bit to pull on her shoes, socks, and to grab her messenger bag. And applying some deodorant and a small quantity of perfume. Hygen it's important.

"Oi, Suzana-chan!" She called out to her friend who lived a couple of streets away. "Did Misaki-senpai head off already?"

Suzana nodded both of them in their uniforms and heading off towards the co-ed middle school. "Yeah, she is the Prez. Something about a student council meeting?" She responded emotionless.

"I see…." Kazumi mumbled in dejection. "Can you give her these then?" Kazumi held a small white box careful to not mess up anything stowed in it. "Be gentle a-"

"I'm not going home after school since there is a couple of sales. Just go to Maid Latte and deliver them old lady." Suzana lectured and Kazumi shrugged as they got into a deep conversation about the sales, the show that was playing last night, and why Kazumi owed Suzana some baked goods.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Maid Latte….Man I wish I could work in such a cute place or somethin', fudge got to go Suzana-chan! Mind picking up some good veggies and the cumin spice? Oh some rice as well, and um if the icing and stuff is also on sa-Suzana-chan did you get all that?!" A nonchalant hand wave was all she got from her departing friend. Kazumi just laughed and continued cradling the box with care. She had the route to her Senpai's work place thoroughly memorized and recalled all her class work. She'll get it done eventually. Kazumi tucked her ivory fringe behind her ear and stopped in front of the cute café. Opening the door she was greeted happily by Erika.

"Welcome home, Mistress!~" The wavy haired female with auburn eyes the same shade as her locks chirped in her Kawai maid cosplay. How they kept character always amazed Zumi-chan.

"T-Thank you Erika-Senpai. By any chance, is Misaki-S I mean Misa-senpai here?" The younger girl tilted her head instinctively, the large hood making her seem shady to most of the costumers because it shadowed her face.

"Hai, she's in the staff room follow me.~" Kazumi complied eyeing three males hysterically bawl at the fact of a 'creepy' middle schooler sneaking peeks at their Prez.

There were numerous lockers and maids bustling in and out who said their hellos. "Misa-senpai? I brought you something." She peeked around the corners accidentally ramming into someone. And the white box she protected so carefully collided against their chest the contents of it thudding onto the floor. Her eyes couldn't leave the sweets she spent her time and her 120% effort on. They were ruined. They weren't cute. How could she be so irresponsible? "G-Gomen…." She apologized to a frowning boy with a violet-ish set of hair and deep azure eyes.

"Great you got my uniform dirty." He glared fixing his bag. "And what's with those clothes? Not cute at all. You're a girl so dress like one." Gritting her teeth with a frown she opened her mouth to yell not expecting to hear a loud smack come from nearby.

"Don't insult people so carelessly Aoi-kun. Not everyone dresses to impress you!" Misaki-senpai shouted furiously tears pricking her friend's hidden lilac eyes.

"Why do you always slap people you old hag?!" He yelled back rubbing the red flesh with a grimace. "And it's not my fault that thing crashed into me!"

Getting rid of the lump in her throat she picked up the box happy that she savaged a few. Only one and half...of cake pops. They were placed in an ice cream cone chocolate icing over the cake pop and sprinkles scattered across the top. A cute (now smeared) chibi figure in it. "Well if you weren't standing there...never mind that I forgive you since you have the same name as Aoi-sama."

Misaki deadpanned along with Aoi-kun. "Oh yeah! Here Misa-senpai, they aren't very cute since they got smeared pretty badly, but this one didn't touch the floor if you still want it...I originally made them for you anyways."

Aoi examined the snacks thoughtfully. "Those things are pretty okay looking." Taking that as a compliment somehow Kazumi handed the other edible one to him and rushed to help clean the mess of her sweets.

Aoi nibbled on the sweets a smirk on his lips. "Hey creepy lady. You're a fan of Aoi-sama no?" Misaki closed her eyes in irritation walking out to tend to the costumers.

"Mhm!" She nodded to herself happily. "You see….I've never actually….well you know….have been cute. I love cute things with a passion since they're so full of...of innocence? I'm not sure. They're just beautiful to someone who doesn't have that innocence. I bake cute things to help me keep a connection to that. Aoi-sama….she's everything I would want to be and more. Sure I'm not sure about her exact personality and this may sound really shallow, but she's gorgeous. And no not her looks...just the way she is in her photos..with such passion nearly being one with the innocence I longed for, it's so surreal to eve-Ah sorry I ramble a lot." Kazumi kept her eyes fixated on the floor beneath her scrubbing away gently. "I know that was really stupid of me to say…"

"Don't say something so retarded!" Aoi-kun furiously yelled his navy eyes burning holes into her skull. "Loving something like that, there's nothing wrong with that! Baka. If you would have more self confidence and take off those troublesome layers, anyone could be cute. As long as you could see your smile. …..Or at least that's what um….Misaki that old hag...er."

A laugh erupted from the girl who slipped and hit her back onto the tile floor. But it didn't cease her laughter not even when her hood slipped off and her sloppy bun was revealed. Her lilac eyes were blurred in tears making Aoi furious momentarily before he examined at her foreign features. Skin as smooth and porcelain as white chocolate. Milky face with wide lilac eyes that were clouded with unshed tears. Her mouth open slightly giggles escaping her, a florid light blush dominating her cheeks. Her light eyebrows scrunched and her white side bangs and fring limply spiraling around the girl who was cracking up to much.

"What the hell is so funny?! 'Sides….you're not half bad-looking." Aoi blandly told her making the girl stop laughing and grin. "Don't get the wrong idea you're still horrid to my eyes."

"Aw, Aoi-kun thinks I'm pretty?" She gasped latching onto the boy who attempted to shake her off.

"Get off!"

"No you're warm. Aoooiii-kuuuun." Kazumi pulled her hood over her head once more glancing at the clock in alarm.

Aoi made a grunt of discomfort. "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STILL WEARING THOSE HIDEOUS CLOTHES?" He tried prying the hood off her head.

"Nooooo! It's a habit!" Thus the two started bickering once more the shorter girl attempting to knee him in the groin and the boy successfully dodging the shortie's assault.

Sighing he tugged it down a deathly aura emitting from him. "Just sit still. Or I'll make this painful." Kazumi pouted mumbling about him being a jackass, but that didn't help it instead increased his haughty attitude. He pulled the hair tie out watching her unbelievingly long hair escape. "Your hair. The color is a nice silver. Don't hide it, that's dumb."

Her face flushed brightly. "DON'T TELL ME HOW TO LIVE MY LIFE!"

"Shut up, your voice is irritating." She didn't try putting the hood back up much to Aoi's satisfaction.

"I got to go, thanks Grumpy!" Giving him a quick hug she ran home a smile dancing across her light pink lips.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Misaki only got a glimpse of the white long strands of hair before a cheerful bye and the slam of the cafe door was heard.

"Please excuse me master." Misa-chan regretfully bowed heading towards Aoi-kun who was stuck by the lockers his face lightly tinged. "Aoi-kun, did you take Katsumi's hood?"

He shook his head. "No, she just …'willingly' took it off. WHY DO YOU ALWAYS BLAME ME YOU OLD HAG?!"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Her footsteps were scattered as she cheerfully skipped, ignorantly ignoring whispering comments that harshly whizzed past her ears.

"Look at how weird that is, white hair….pink eyes? Maybe they're contacts or something?"

He said my hair was pretty, sort of. But I guess I shouldn't always hide… I mean it doesn't matter as long as I think it's pretty. It's pretty!

An expensive looking car stopped by her the door opening. "You look cheerful Zumi-chan." A voice chuckled stepping out. A man who was sturdy in a formal tuxedo grinned. His black hair combed back, a few grays amidst in it. A bright smile was noticeable, and he had a subtle. His eyes were a striking baby blue making him seem youthful.

"P-Papa?! You didn't tell me you were visiting today!" Kazumi squealed launching herself onto the man who immediately caught her and swung her by her feet.

"Tch, I just got this suit can't have you going around crinkling it." He chastised playfully.

Pouting she rattled her fist not enjoying being held upside down. "Oi, you bastard! I don't see you for weeks and that's how you greet me?"

"Now now don't be so hasty Zumi-chan."

"Ne, Nee-chan! Where's my hug?!" A little girl with azure eyes and brown curls stomped her foot staring at her older step-sister impatiently.

"Gomen, gomen. Just get this old pervert off of me!" Her father chuckled along with three voices.

"You've been around Suzana-chan too long…" Xiao deadpanned. He wasn't really her step-sibling but more like a second cousin from my step-mom's side who crashes at his uncles' house. He was a slender tall boy around 5'6". He towered over Zumi easily. And a pervert the raven haired boy was. He was a boy around the age sixteen, with narrowed brown orbs.

"Ah did you and Suzana-chan win anything for me?" The little girl, Ami, inquired. She was eight. And a bit spoiled, but sweet.

"Hey honey! You didn't really grow much.." Amaya, her step-mom giggled making the girl blow a fuse. Her face was extremely red due to the blood flow to her head.

"I did too! And let me go old man before I kick you in a place where you shan't want to be kicked!" Kazumi heard him snicker and drop her onto the asphalt.

**Okay just to warn you guys I didn't proof read this at all and it's pretty short, kind of wanted to see the reactions.**


End file.
